And never again I 'll go
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: —Como el mar que llegó a besar con amor tu piel...así yo llegaré y nunca más me iré y nunca más me iré.— La anciana a punto estuvo de soltar el plato para una estrepitosa caída al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer y esa melodía que le traía amargos y tristes recuerdos. Dedicado a Sombra de la Maldad
**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls asi como sus escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen son de Alex Hirsch yo solo los ocupo para entretenerlos.**

 **Hola querido público aquí Chiara reportandose por primera vez para este fandom, la serie me enganchó desde que la vi por Disney y su final me encanto. Este pequeño Drabble va para Sombra de Maldad, quien me inspiro con uno de sus capítulos de: Diario del Raromagedón.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

La anciana mujer se levanto del sofá con pesadez vio la hora en el reloj de pared, sonrió prepararía la cena de seguro _**él**_ llegaría con hambre después del trabajo.

Encendio la radio francamente no entendia ese tipo de música con lenguaje extraño típica de los asíaticos, el aparato siguió con su estatica hasta que encontro la estación que escuchaba todas las tardes.

Preparó comida típica de su tierra, sabia que cocinaba como los dioses, eran los halagos que siempre le daban.

— _ **Y ya estamos de regreso en la No lo haga Compa 94.8 con nuestra sección viejas pero bonitas**_ — la anciana suspiro con cierto resquicio de alegría, esa sección le traía muy gratos recuerdos.

Terminando de cocinar, empezó a lavar los platos, ni cuenta se dio que el programa hacía un corte inesperado.

— _**Ya estamos por despedirnos, para finalizar nuestra programación les dejamos esta canción de una canta autora desconocida para muchos, si señores estamos hablando de "Grecia Brokes" quien falleció hace veintíun años en extrañas circunstancias**_ —

La anciana a punto estuvo de soltar el plato para una estrepitosa caída al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer y esa melodía que le traía amargos y tristes recuerdos.

.

.

.

 **En algún lugar de México 60 Años atrás.**

 _En un bar de mala muerte con decoración estrafalaria, olor a cigarrillos y alcohol una mujer gorda y bajita se encontraba arriba del escenario._

 _—Y ahora con ustedes una de las voces más aclamadas de su bar "La Malquerida" con ustedes Rose Ramirez— con un marcado acento mexicano la regordeta mujer baja del escenario y da el lugar a una joven disfrazada de Selena Quintanilla._

 _— Buenas noches damas y caballeros, se supone que hoy interpretaria algo de "La reina del tex mex"— varios chiflidos se escuchan cuando se da una vuelta para que puedan admirarla. —Pero hoy, voy a darles algo especial— y la música empezó a sonar_

 _Aquella joven con aquel estrafalario disfraz sabía como dejar a su público pidiendo por más, ya sea con su hechizante voz de sirena, o sus sensuales movimientos de baile, no había nadie en aquel bar que no apartara sus ojos de ella._

 _—Comprenderás que inútil essufrir así ... vivirás, soñarás, amarás otra vez Sentirás — La joven dedicaba este estribillo a alguien tras bastidores, sonreia y sus ojos brillaban con amor._

 _Tras bambalinas una pequeña niña observaba con admiración a su madre, sin enteder el significado de la letra._

.

.

.

 _ **Estados Unidos Veintíun Años Atrás**_

 _Roselia Ramirez llegaba a su apartamento en el barrio latino después de un día agitado de trabajo, limpiar casas no era una cosa sencilla._

 _Al abrir la puerta de su casa se encotro con la típica escena: Una adolescente bailando y cantando con una hermosa voz en un idioma que todavía no entendia._

 _— Hi mom, ¿How are you?— la ahora no tan pequeña Grecia miraba alegre a su madre, quien aún con su cansancio consiguio sonreirle y se dirigio a la cocina a preparar la cena._

 ** _Años Después_**

 _— Mira mamá consegui un contrato, me pagaron en doláres— la adolescente inmigrante agitaba en sus manos el dinero, Roselia solo la miraba sin entender aquel idioma ni el motivo por el cual a su hija le brillaban los ojos._

 _El tiempo pasaba tan rápido...el dinero llegaba como lluvia, la vida de ambas mejoro notablemente...Hasta que conocio a ese tipo._

 _La joven lloraba en el regazo de su madre, el hombre que le juro amor eterno la abandonaba por un estilo de vida mejor, le aseguro que seria poco tiempo y que regresaria a cuidarlos._

 _La prueba de embarazo en el suelo marcaba positivo._

 _Nueve meses después Roselia sostenia a su nieto "Alzamirano Ramirez" susurro su hija antes de dormir por el esfuerzo del parto._

 _Al día siguiente su hija murio "Desangrada en el hospital"_

 _El padre nunca aparecio de nuevo._

.

.

.

.

 **Época actual**

— _Como el mar que llegó a besar con amor tu piel así yo llegaré..._ — y ella canta, su voz suena rasposa por el paso del tiempo, sus ojos tienen lágrimas que no tarda en secar, sonrie tristemente.

En eso la puerta se abre...

—Ya llegue..Abuelita—

Su nieto Soos es todo lo que tiene ahora.

 _Y nunca más, y nunca más me ire_

* * *

 **El personaje de Soos es el que más transfondo tiene en la serie, pero de la abuelita no sabemos casi nada, por eso me he inventado un poco de su historia.**

 **para la abuelita de joven me base obviamente en Selena Quintanilla**

 **la madre de Soos, bueno me inspire en Greisy Mena**

 **la canción es del Sountrack de la vida precoz y breve de Sabina Rivas, vean esta película se las recomiendo.**

 **Sin más que decir espero hayan disfrutado esto.**


End file.
